


Insatiable

by broken_fannibal



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: (only a little), Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Body Modification, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Bruises, Come Eating, Creampie, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, M/M, Other, Rough Sex, Smut, They/Them Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: It hasn't been long since the Apocalypse had been averted. And now fresh into their new life together they can barely get enough of each other.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 147
Collections: Top Aziraphale Recs





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> they're so in love and so horny for each other
> 
> I heard that today is good omens' 30th birthday so *throws confetti* consider this fic a celebration!!

Crowley was in the bathroom in front of the mirror, only in their underwear, looking at their now fully human eyes in the mirror. It had taken some time to find the right colour but now they were satisfied. It was an unfamiliar sight, the warm brown instead of yellow but they liked it. It was a nice change. For a while at least. "Aziraphale! Come here, I want to show you something!"

It took a minute, then they heard slow steps outside the bathroom.

Crowley turned and looked at Aziraphale. They gestured at their eyes and grinned.

But a small frown appeared on Aziraphale's face, he looked a bit disappointed.

"Not good?"

"I prefer them the way they were, your natural eyes. They're so beautiful, I don't know why you’d hide them."

Crowley blinked, perplexed and astounded that Aziraphale thought so. “Well, it's just temporary. I wanted to try something new.” They shrugged and turned back to look into the mirror.

Aziraphale was quiet.

That was strange. Did he hate them that much? Part of them regretted doing it. But then they looked at Aziraphale through the mirror. His eyes had dropped, he seemed fixated on something. “Are you looking at my arse?”

Aziraphale’s eyes snapped up. “Maybe.”

Crowley snorted and quirked an eyebrow. They leaned against the sink, arched their back and wiggled their hips seductively.

He inhaled shakily. Despite the fact that they had last fucked a little over two hours ago, this was really what it took to get him going again. Crowley standing there in their underwear, looking beautiful. And now showing off their delightful backside.

Aziraphale couldn't hold back. He spun Crowley around and crowded them against the wall.

Crowley swallowed hard. There was a wild expression on Aziraphale's face, so aroused, nearly feral. They could feel the stirrings of arousal in their gut.

Aziraphale settled one hand on their shoulder. Then he pushed and slammed them into the wall.

Crowley gasped at the shock of cold tiles against their back.

Aziraphale grinned and slid his second hand up Crowley's neck into their short hair. Too short for his liking. Too short to get a proper grip. That would have to change. He leaned in to kiss Crowley, rough and sloppy, biting their lip and rolling it between his teeth.

Crowley moaned and arched into him.

Aziraphale tightened his grip in Crowley's rapidly growing hair and dragged their head back.

Crowley gave a choked sound. They'd be lying if they said this didn't turn them on immensely.

Aziraphale mouthed at their neck now, teasingly dragging his teeth over the sensitive skin. Then out of the blue, he bit down.

Crowley whined, they felt themselves clench around nothing, craving to be touched, to be filled.

Aziraphale was pressing against them, they could feel his erection rubbing against their thigh.

Crowley gave another whine, trying to get Aziraphale to move. They needed it. But they couldn't speak properly, couldn't beg with the way their head was angled.

Aziraphale's fingers were still tight in their hair. It was still growing, had reached their hips now, it was longer than they'd ever had it.

Aziraphale shifted a little and ground his erection right against Crowley's clit.

And Crowley sobbed. They tried to beg. To beg him to take him, finally, please for the love of everything, please do it. But all that came out of their mouth were garbled sounds.

Aziraphale moaned. He licked over one of the marks he had made on Crowley's neck. A deep purple one. So high up on their neck that even a scarf would barely be able to hide it.

He relaxed his grip in Crowley's hair a little, felt them starting to breathe again. Aziraphale looked at them then. Took in their eyes. Their sclera was nearly filled with yellow. He smiled. He loved seeing Crowley lose control like that.

They whined, hands desperately gripping at Aziraphale. "Please..."

Aziraphale ducked his head and bit and nibbled at their neck again, acting like he hadn't heard it. Or like he didn't care.

Crowley exhaled shakily, they were barely coherent at this point, too taken over by lust. "Please, Aziraphale! Please..."

Aziraphale hummed, his teeth still latched onto Crowley's neck.

Crowley clawed at his shoulders. Their legs were trembling, they could barely hold themselves upright anymore.

Finally, Aziraphale relented and hoisted Crowley up.

Instinctively Crowley wrapped their legs around his waist.

Aziraphale moved back just enough to unfasten his pants. He pushed them down along with his underwear, his other hand still holding Crowley’s weight. And then, pushing one thigh up to keep Crowley in the place, he reached for their underwear with both hands and ripped it open at the crotch.

Crowley gave a desperate whine that morphed into a cry when Aziraphale pushed two fingers into them right to the last knuckle in one go. He slowly pulled back and crooked them.

Crowley moaned loudly, their legs tightened around Aziraphale's waist. They were trembling all over now, little shivers and tremors.

Aziraphale kissed them quickly before lining up his cock and pushing inside. He groaned. Crowley was so wet and tight. It felt perfect.  _ They  _ felt perfect. They always did.

Crowley choked on their breath. They gasped and rocked their hips trying to get more even though the stretch was already a little painful.

When he was all the way inside he rolled his hips, grinding, pressing deeper. And he felt Crowley tighten around him as desperate whimpers spilled from their throat.

Not wanting to wait even a second longer, he picked up a fast and brutal pace.

Crowley threw their head back and whined.

Aziraphale couldn't resist, he leaned closer to mouth at Crowley's neck again, licking over the earlier bruises, dragging his teeth over the sore skin.

Crowley twitched and trembled in his arms, they gasped and whined at every thrust. They were so close.

Aziraphale slid one hand down to Crowley's clit. He pinched it between two fingers, roughly pressed against it just as he slammed in again. And that was it. Crowley cried out louder than ever before. They twitched and clenched around Aziraphale's cock.

Aziraphale thrust in a few more times and then he came too. He rested his head against Crowley's collar bone, breathing hard, his cock still buried deep inside of them.

When he had caught his breath, he slowly pulled out. After setting Crowley back down, still holding onto them since they did look rather shaky, he watched his own come run down Crowley's thighs.

He couldn't resist scooping some up and bringing his fingers to their mouth.

Crowley looked at him through half-lidded eyes. Beautiful snake eyes, no white sclera in sight, as Aziraphale was pleased to notice.

He brushed his fingertips against Crowley's bright red lips. They were even a little swollen, he could still see the imprint of Crowley’s teeth where they must have bitten them.

And immediately Crowley gave in. They opened their mouth, took Aziraphale's fingers, sucked and licked them clean.

Aziraphale smiled. He was very tempted to shorten his refractory period so he could fuck Crowley again right now.

Crowley must have seen something in his expression because their eyes widened and they moaned around his fingers.

Aziraphale pulled them out. "Do you feel up to a second round, dear?"

“Right now?” Crowley rasped.

Their voice was so hoarse, it sent sparks of arousal down Aziraphale's spine. He nodded.

“Yeah. But somewhere I can lie down this time? Bed?"

“Of course,” Aziraphale said. "We don’t have to be so rough this time."

Crowley vigorously shook their head. "No. No, that's not what I meant. We can do that. I'd like it if we did."

Aziraphale grinned a grin that could almost be described as devilish. "Aren't you an insatiable little thing..." He leaned in and kissed Crowley.

Crowley hummed and leaned into the kiss.

  
  


Crowley lay down on their back on the bed and held their arms out.

Aziraphale crawled over to them.

They kissed again. Slow and languid at first but then little nips and bites stole their way into the kiss.

Abruptly, Aziraphale leaned back and got off of Crowley. "Turn around. On your belly."

Crowley looked a little dazed but did as they were told. How could they not when Aziraphale used that kind of commanding tone?

Once they were on their belly, Aziraphale grabbed a small pillow and shoved it under Crowley's hips.

He ran his hands through Crowley's long hair. It lay on their back in soft waves. It was beautiful. A lovely contrast to their pale skin.

He miracled his cock slick. He didn't want to have to go look for lube now but he also didn't want to use his fingers to get some of Crowley’s slick. He wanted his cock to be the first thing that breached them now. He settled a hand on Crowley's hip.

And immediately Crowley pushed into the touch, tilting their hips a little more, arching their back.

Aziraphale took his cock in a hand and began to press inside.

Crowley groaned, their hands gripped the sheets.

Aziraphale rocked in and out, slowly pushing his cock deeper.

Crowley gave a strangled whine.

"Too sensitive?"

They shook their head. "Yeah, but... ah-" They gasped when Aziraphale hit their sweet spot. "-s good. Don’t stop. Don't go slow."

Aziraphale nodded and planted a kiss between Crowley's shoulder blades.

And then he started moving properly. He pulled out nearly all the way and slammed back in. He fucked Crowley at a quick pace. Felt them twitch and tremble and tighten. Saw the ripple of muscles in their back and arms. He draped himself over Crowley's back and began nipping and sucking at their shoulder.

Crowley mewled and clenched around him.

They might have tried to say something but it was lost in a groan when Aziraphale reached around to start stroking their clit. His thrusts sped up, he went deeper and harder as his orgasm drew close. He bit down on the soft skin at the junction of Crowley’s neck and rolled it between his teeth.

A shiver ran through Crowley and they cried out. Their hole clenched around him, squeezing him, bringing him over the edge right with them.

They lay together in a panting, sweaty heap for a while, neither ready to move. But eventually, Aziraphale managed to prop himself up, his cock still inside Crowley and regarded them. Their skin was glowing with a fine sheen of sweat. Their shoulders were covered in red marks. There were two deep bruises near their neck. As well as finger-shaped bruises on their hips.

It was an intoxicating sight. He was thrilled to see that Crowley bore these marks. They didn't have to. They could easily have kept their body from bruising as both of them usually did. But they hadn't now.

Aziraphale rubbed soothing circles on Crowley's hips. "I'll pull out now. Is that alright?"

"Yeah" came the muffled reply.

Carefully, he pulled back.

He didn't want to get up to get a cloth so he miracled them both clean and lay down next to Crowley.

Crowley hummed and turned onto their side. They pulled their hair out from under their body and sleepily looked at Aziraphale.

Aziraphale cupped their face in a hand and planted a gentle kiss on their lips. "You're beautiful."

Crowley blushed a little and a content smile appeared on their lips. They took in Aziraphale’s loving expression. It made them feel so warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it please consider leaving kudos/comments! <3


End file.
